Hinges for personal electronic devices typically provide a flexible attachment point allowing for operation of features intended to open and close, for example, lids or other panels. Furthermore, lids or other panels provide for unique mounting points for antenna and other communication components.
However, signal cables, including coaxial cables, necessary for communication with antennas in some circumstances may require crimped or fixedly attached connectors which may not allow for easy routing. For example, the crimped or fixedly attached connectors may be bulkier than the cables, and may not necessarily be routed without removal and re-crimping. Furthermore, crimping of connectors onto routed signal cables may be exceedingly difficult in scenarios where space is limited.